My Blake Drabbles
by lego50
Summary: The title is enough right? I never intended to post these ever but I heard of Monty Oum death and decided to post them. Please no flames as this is my way of saying 'Great Job Monty.' I guess. Now enjoy these stupid drabbles.
1. Heat?

The girls were sitting about the dorm doing their own things. Weiss was painting her nail, Ruby was writing in the journal for her friend back at singnal. Yang was studying and by that I mean she was skimming Blake and Weiss notes. Blake was reading a thick brown book.

"Blake?" The girl look to Yang raising an eyebrow.

"Yes,"She answered.

"Can I ask you something,"Yang continued. Blake nodded. "Do you go into heat?"Yang blushed as she finished her question. Blake blushed hiding behind the book that was once in her lap.

"I-I um ya faunus go into heat once a year for three to five-days a year,"Blake said without moving the book from her face.

"Do you get a period?"Asked Ruby.

"No,"Blake answered quickly. Weiss just smiled at the blushing faunus girl.


	2. Tail

"So do you have a tail,"Ruby asked looking up from her journal. Yang look away from the ceiling she'd been memorizing and Weiss didn't look up from her book but was listening.

"What was that Ruby,"Blake said putting a bookmark in her book.

"I said do you have a tail?"Ruby chirped.

"Um ya why do you ask,"Blake asked.

"I wanted to know. If you have one why don't you let it out."

"It has a mind of its own. Unwanted emotion and such,"Blake said looking away from her friends.

"Unwanted emotions?"Yang questioned.

"Ya, in the White Fang you pretty much had to be emotionless. Kids and adults,"Blake explained.

"Oh,"The three other girls relished.

"Can we drop the subject?"Blake asked. The team all nodded and went back to their own things.


	3. Tail Alternate Ending

"So do you have a tail,"Ruby asked looking up from her journal. Yang look away from the ceiling she'd been memorizing and Weiss didn't look up from her book but was listening.

"What was that Ruby,"Blake said putting a bookmark in her book.

"I said do you have a tail?"Ruby chirped.

"Um no why do you ask?"Blake asked.

"I was wondering,"Ruby said.

"Oh okay."Blake said removing her bookmark.

"Wait then how are you so balanced?"Yang asked.

"Some cats don't have tails Yang,"Weiss told her.

"Really? Wierd..."


	4. Eyes

"Blake!"Yang singsonged.

"Yes,"Blake said as she looked up eyes drooping.

"Oh right so, Wait! What is that,"Yang pointed at her Faunus friends eye.

"My eye?"Blake said as she rose an eyebrow.

"No! The grey thing at the edge,"Yang yelled. Ruby and Weiss looking at their team mates and best friends.

"My eyelid?"Blake said but it sounded more like a question.

"Eyelid!"Yang questioned."That's can't be an eyelid."

"Well it is,"Blake said firmly.

"Cats have two eyelids Yang,"Weiss said. Then added,"She must have gotten it from being a faunus,"

"Hmmm. That makes some sense,"Yang said. Soon the four girls where back to studying and Yang never remembered what she was going to said in the first place.


	5. Heat alternate ending

The girls were sitting about the dorm doing their own things. Weiss was painting her nail, Ruby was writing in the journal for her friend back at singnal. Yang was studying and by that I mean she was skimming Blake and Weiss notes. Blake was reading a thick brown book.

"Blake?" The girl look to Yang raising an eyebrow.

"Yes,"She answered.

"Can I ask you something,"Yang continued. Blake nodded. "Do you go into heat?"Yang blushed as she finished her question. Blake blushed hiding behind the book that was once in her lap.

"No,"She hastily said ducking behind her book.

"How about periods?"

"Yes, now leave fiends."

"Wait, why'd you need to know anyway?"Weiss asked.

"For extra credit work. Its a paper on Faunus."Yang wrote something down.


	6. Catnip

Yang and Ruby walked by the pet shop. Yang stopped.

"Hey Rube, how so you think catnip will affect Blake?"Yang said stepping into the pet shop.

"I don't know. Like...drugs?"Ruby walk after her sister.

"Hmm. Went to find out?"

"You know she doesn't like being compared to a house cat."

"I know that, but... it's for science!"Yang shouted, not blushing at the stare she got. Without waiting for Ruby she bought eight catnip toys.

* * *

Blake was having a good day. Peaceful and calming. The sisters had gone out for sisterly bonding and Weiss quietly studied, read or did some make up or something of the like. They talked during lunch but Weiss went to the library afterwards and Blake wanted to talk to Fuchsia, a puma faunas. She was having a peaceful day until she entered her dorm. She felt calm, playful and a bit high.

"What did you bring home?"Blake asked walking closer to the grinning Yang.

"Catnip!"

"Of course you did. Weiss I think I'll have a sleepover with Fuchsia or Velvet. We have a test tomorrow, need to study."She grabbed a toothbrush, hairbrush and a set of clean PJ's and uniform.

"A test on Monday! Who does that!"Yang yelled grabbing a text book, for the wrong subject.


	7. Tea

"Why do you like tea?"Ruby asked her comrade.

"I think it taste good?"Blake asked more then answered hands hugging to tea cup.

"Will you know Raven from Teen Titans?"Yang asked from her bunk.

"Yeah?"Ruby asked.

"Well she liked tea better than coffee and Blake and Raven are very a like. Ravens are black to, blake the name means black."

"Are you comparing me to a cartoon character?"Blake asked slightly annoyed, but more confused then anything.

"Ya, but hey Raven is the bomb!"Yang yelled.

"Quiet!"Weiss yelled. All fell silent."We should head to bed now. It is midnight."She pulled the blanket over her.


	8. Glasses

"Professor Port?"Blake asked nervously.

"Yes?"He sat in his desk chair.

"Um...I was wondering if I could move up to front desk. I've been having trouble."She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Is it someone you sit near or eyesight?"As a teacher he'd known lots of students who were embarrassed about getting glassed. Blake was a faunas being known for having good eyesight. Well most the time.

"The broad is a little blurrier."

"You could get you eyes checked to make sure. For all we know it could be a deadly infection!"

"I highly doubt that,"She shuffled.

"Why don't you get an eye exam and then we'll talk."

* * *

One week later.

"Okay you're going to need glasses. Your near sighted so you'll have them for the rest of you life.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'She only thought this.

"Your glasses well come in a week to three weeks."

* * *

Two weeks later.

'This is going to be so embarrassing.'Blake thought. She slipped the black rectangle glasses on.'That's a bit annoying.'

"Whoa when did you get glasses?"Yang asked.

"Bout two weeks ago."Blake shrugged.

"Oh okay. They look nice."

"Thanks."Turns out she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Those were mostly my thoughts on getting glasses. It turned out alright.-Lego50


	9. Pie

"Why'd you go to the store?"Yang asked from Blakes bed.

"For Pie."Blake drop 5 pies on the desk.

"What kinds?"Weiss sat up from her bed.

"Chocolate, Apple, Cherry, Pecan, and Pumpkin."She got some plates.

"Awesome. But no cookies?"Ruby commented.

"I got a huge cookie just for for."It was a cookie as big as the pies.

"Oh thank you!"Ruby hugged Blake.

"Don't you dare get crumbs on my bed!"Weiss hissed. h and Blaes the cats.

"Wait...you can eat chocolate?"

"Yes,"Blake glared.

"Hey just curious."

* * *

Like a day late but oh well.-Lego50


	10. Dark

"Are there any faunas who are scared of the dark?"Weiss asked.

"Hmm not many."Blake said.

"Those who are, why?"Yang asked.

"Well, trauma. A murder in the dark, they associate it with the dark."Blake sighed softly.

"Okay."Weiss nodded.

"How do you see in the dark, is it like green or something?"Ruby asked.

"What? Oh no, its like a gray hue."

"Oh okay, nice."


	11. Draw

Blake tripped, bag spilling.

"Ow,"She started to collect her things. Yang came over to help. She found a sketchbook open to a page. A lily flower.

"Blake did you draw this?"Yang asked quietly.

"Huh?!"She blushed, her things in her bag."Yes, I did."

"How'd you learn? Your really good."

"My mum. She taught me. She was better at it than me."

"Still your really good. What was her name?"I close the book handing it to her.

"Lily Webb Belladonna."


	12. Dog

"We're taking Zwei out to the dog park. Want to come?"Weiss asked. Ruby and Yang watching from behind.

"Oh, no no. I'm good."A park filled with dogs. The horror!

"Why not! It'd be like bonding!"Ruby whined.

"I'll be fine here, alone. Go on. Have fun with you dog. I'll be here safe and sound."Blake said.

"You're afraid of dogs!"Yang shouted.

"Not afraid, uncomfortable."Blake said calmly.

"Right, right,"Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Its instinct."


	13. Milk

"Blake do you like milk?"Ruby asked the only other teammate in the room. Weiss was at the library and yang went to a club. Hopefully not to blow it up.

"Um yes."Blake tilted her head.

"More then tea?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"But, its a close runner up."


	14. AN 1

Okay so I have one follow-Yay-but no rewis or anything-sigh-Anyway if you could send prompts do so please. May take time to get to it. Thank you wolf18girl otherwise I wouldn't have posted.


	15. Birds

_Hedwig kiss Pig goodnight."Goodnight Pig, I hope to do this again."The snowy owl flew off._

_"Of course my love."He flew in the opposite direction._

Blake woke up, startled."Oh I a never reading Harry Potter before bed ever again."She kicked Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets off the bed."Never again."

* * *

I dont know I just don't. I also don't own Harry Potter. Sad me. Oh and thank you for the people who Followed, favorited or reviewed. :)


	16. Green

Blake Looked at the calendar. Okay then, green bow it is. She looked around.

*Pinch*

"Ow!"Ruby stared at her."What was that for?"

"You're not wearing green. Not even orange."

"Oh and how bout...you?"She looked at the green bow."Of course you do."

"I'll go pinch more people. Have a nice day."Blake walked off pinching random people.

* * *

This is late.-Sorry. Anyway got the idea because they wear based on color sooooooooooooo.


	17. Movie

"What's your favorite movie?"Yang asked her team.

"Mine's Big Hero 6!"Ruby yelled.

"Mine is Kick Ass or The Ring."Yang said.

"The Ring is creepy."Ruby commented. They didn't see it but Blake nodded, slightly.

"I like The Notebook."Weiss said.

"Really? Can't judge never watched it."Ruby said.

"How bout you Blake?"Yang swung over the side of her bed to look at her teammate.

"Beauty and the Beast tied with Aristocats."Blake smirked.

"Of course it is."Yang sighed.


	18. Violin

A young girl, ten or eleven, dressed in a black dress and flats. The only thing that marred her was the black cat ears sitting on her head. Regardless she walked on stage in front of an auditorium of Schnee Dust employees and partners. Complete with Silber Schnee himself, he'd even brought his two daughters.

No pressure, a room full of faunus hating humans.

The girl, announced as Blake Belladonna, raised a violin between her shoulder and chin. Playing her violin was like second nature, making beautiful music such as the piece she played now.

When she had finished, she looked up. It seemed she had their attention. It almost surprised her. Maybe they could not see her ears from there or it was to seem polite. Whatever it was it was nice to be recognised for something other than being a faunus.

She bowed before walking off stage. Where she would walk off into the night and her violin would not be played for many years.


	19. Coffee

She just wanted to do it once, no more. It was so close and he wasn't in the room. She reached out and took a small sip. It was okay but needed more sugar.

"Ms. Rose! What are you doing?"Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Nothing! Really I was just looking to see how it worked!"Ruby shouted out in surprise."You know with the weapon...and th-the...mug thing."

"Oh?"

"Ya, it's really great."

"I'd be careful with whose coffee you go drinking Ms. Rose."He picked up his cup, and zoomed away.

"Will it's not drugged, probably. Give me twenty-four hours"


End file.
